Storming
by KateB-fan
Summary: Mi teoría de lo que podría pasar en el final... advierto que a pesar de que se relaciona con el caso de Johanna Beckett, esto tiene una finalidad más romántica entre Kate y Rick... espero que les guste! Capítulo 4, el final.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es lo que ocurre cuando uno termina de ver un capítulo bueno, seguido de una promo mejor! Dedicado a Jorja07 que me presionó un poquito (jajaja) para que escribiera esta historia... no me hagan caso... espero que lo disfruten! Solo tengan presente que cuando la historia empieza, Rick tiene algunos recuerdos... espero que se entienda!  
**

**Storming**

Rick observó por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que la tormenta de afuera reflejaba el cien por ciento de sus sentimientos interiores… depresión, agotamiento, tristeza, culpa… miedo… eso también… pero no podía culpar a Kate… él la conocía bien y sabía que ella reaccionaría así… que ella no entendería sus motivos… si él mismo la había castigado y actuado estúpidamente por no entender los de ella, al no sentirse preparada para encarar una relación con él, luego de su confesión…

Habían estado tan cerca de la felicidad que Rick la había podido sentir… esas palabras, esa suerte de confesión de Kate de que había estado haciendo terapia… de que ahora estaba dispuesta a aceptar "todo" lo que había sucedido ese día… su directa alusión a la pared que se estaba derribando y su esperanza de encontrarlo a él del otro lado cuando eso, finalmente, sucediera…

Y luego esa llamada… esa llamada telefónica… Kate evidentemente estaba luchando por ellos… por poder acceder a una relación como ellos se merecían… y lo hacía a su manera…

Esa misma noche, luego del juego con Alexis, Rick se había ido a acostar y cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, había escuchado su celular…

-Hey…- había dicho con voz llena de ternura y sorpresa, realmente no estaba acostumbrado, luego de la mala racha en su relación, a que ella lo llamara por la noche, si no había algún caso de por medio.

-Hey… ¿te desperté?- le dijo ella en voz baja, grave, como si le costara trabajo hablar.

-No… aún no me había dormido… ¿pasó algo?-le dijo él con genuina inquietud.

-Es que…- dijo e hizo una pausa, como si contemplara la idea de cambiar de tema, eludiendo su verdadero motivo- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace un rato?

-¿Acerca de aceptar "todo" lo que ocurrió ese día?

-Mmm-hhmm- asintió ella.

-Dime… - la alentó él.

-Yo quería… quería saber si- dijo y tosió con incomodidad, Rick sintió que su corazón se aceleraba- se que no tengo derecho a pedir nada… pero… realmente necesitaría volver a oír esas palabras… y me da mucha vergüenza pedirte que las repitas personalmente…

-Kate…- dijo él casi sin aire, ¿acaso Kate le estaba pidiendo que le dijera que la amaba?

-No, no… mejor olvídalo… yo… no debería haberte llamado…- dijo ella y cuando estaba a punto de cortar, escuchó la voz de él.

-Espera… quiero que sepas que durante mucho tiempo tuve que reprimirme de decirlas y la realidad es que hubiera disfrutado más si las dijera mientras te miro a los ojos…

-Rick…- jadeó ella.

-Te amo, Kate…- dijo en voz muy baja, pero ella lo escuchó. Se produjo un silencio, él podía adivinar que ella estaba del otro lado por su respiración entrecortada, y también podía adivinar que estaba con los ojos cerrados, igual que él…

Kate se tomó unos segundos más, su corazón latía tan fuerte que le impedía pensar. Sonrió con su corazón pleno de esperanza y se mordió el labio.

-Gracias…- dijo finalmente y lo escuchó suspirar.

-Siempre…- dijo él y ambos sonrieron.

-¿Prometes no presionarme si te doy una respuesta?- dijo en un repentino ataque de valentía.

-Por favor…- dijo él y fue su turno de sentir que su corazón le impedía pensar.

-Yo también…- dijo y se quedó sin voz por unos segundos- quiero decir… yo también te amo, Rick…- concluyó.

-Eso…- dijo él con emoción- eso es maravilloso…

-Buenas noches, Rick…- dijo Kate sin poder evitar suspirar.

-Buenas noches, amor…- dijo él y luego de cortar, sonrió de felicidad.

Esa noche, por primera vez en meses, tuvo lindos sueños.

* * *

Y al otro día… él había vuelto con los dos cafés en la mano, sonriente, como hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía…

Y habían cruzado miradas… y ella se había ruborizado considerablemente y él se había empecinado en respetar su deseo y no presionarla.

Y otra vez no le había hecho caso a su corazón… a su corazón que le pedía que la encerrara en alguna habitación a solas, la besara hasta cansarse y le hiciera el amor hasta sentirse parte de ella, para siempre…

Rick sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía amargamente. ¿Por qué el destino se empecinaba en arruinar todos sus intentos por ser feliz con ella? ¿Qué era lo aborrecible que había hecho para merecer ese castigo?

Kate lo amaba, si… pero ahora, luego de enterarse de su investigación a escondidas sobre el asesinato de su madre quizás también lo odiaría… y él no podía culparla.

A ella no le importaban sus motivos… ella quería llegar hasta el fondo de todo eso, hacer justicia y él la había traicionado…

A Kate no le importaba estar a salvo, no le importaba que él quisiera cuidarla… Kate prefería morir si eso le daba la posibilidad de hacer justicia…

Y Kate le había echado en cara su traición… la noche en que se enteró de lo que sucedía…

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto, Rick?- le había dicho con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Solo quise cuidarte, Kate… no quiero que te maten…

-¿Te das cuenta de que indirectamente eres un aliado de ellos? Los ayudaste a alejarme… a despistarme… compraste un seguro para mi, con la condición de encubrirlos…

-No es así…- dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos- tienes que entenderme… yo te amo, Kate… y si eso significa algo para ti, entonces no sigas adelante… por favor no lo hagas…

-No, Rick… realmente yo pensé que eras mi compañero en esto…- le dijo ella con enojo.

-Yo soy más que un compañero, Kate… pensé que lo habíamos aclarado… yo soy el hombre que te ama…

-¿Estás seguro? Yo creo que eres el que me lastima… el que me traiciona… ¿y tú te ofendiste porque te oculté que recordaba todo? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo con esto?

-Kate, por favor…

-No, Rick… esta fue la cruzada de mi vida… y tú lo sabes… no me pidas que comprenda… eres un egoísta… - le dijo y lo miró con enojo.

-Algún día me comprenderás…- dijo él y caminó con tristeza hacia la puerta.

-Me resulta difícil creer que así será…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y ahora la había dejado sola… a pesar de haberle asegurado lo contrario. Hacía dos días, Kate le había comentado que la mujer de Montgomery la había llamado porque había encontrado algunos papeles relacionados con su caso y a Rick se le había congelado la sangre, sin embargo, ante la confesión de Kate de que sentía que esta vez podría atrapar al asesino de su madre, él se había mantenido a su lado.

-No estás sola en esto- le había dicho mientras esperaban los resultados de un sondeo que hacían Ryan y Esposito.

-Lo se…- le había dicho ella y contra todo pronóstico, porque luego de la charla telefónica, las cosas parecían haberse calmado, ella tomó su mano con ternura y la apretó, dándole a entender que sabía que él estaría siempre a su lado.

-Y ahora todo se había estropeado… Rick sintió un nudo en la garganta y sacudió la cabeza casi con fastidio. ¿Hasta cuándo podría seguir sufriendo así?

¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Kate comprendiera que solo quería estar con ella, que quería mantenerla a salvo porque era inútil seguir persiguiendo a alguien tan poderoso que solo la llevaría a la muerte, sin poder resolver nada? Que el de ella sería un sacrificio inútil…

Y por primera vez desde que conocía a Kate, Rick sintió que la estaba perdiendo… ni aún cuando pensó que ella se casaría con Josh… o no volvería a verla luego de irse con Gina a los Hamptons, dejándola con Demming… ni incluso cuando pensó que ella moriría, sintió que la estaba perdiendo tanto como ahora…

Y ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de su madre y su hija, que habían resuelto tomarse unos días antes de que la temporada de verano explotara en los centros turísiticos…

Rick suspiró, se sirvió su tercer vaso de whisky y contempló la tormenta, preguntándose donde estaría Kate…

* * *

**Por supuesto que esto sigue... si vieron la promo se darán cuenta por qué... gracias por leerlo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo... lo único que quiero aclarar, para que no haya dudas, es que lo que ocurre a continuación, pasa un par de horas antes que lo que leyeron el capítulo anterior... está visto, obviamente, desde el punto de vista de Kate... espero que les guste!  
**

**Capítulo 2**

Kate pateó la puerta de su locker en el vestuario. Javier Esposito, que casualmente pasaba por ahí la vio mientras colocaba su cabeza entre las manos y se acercó, sacudiendo la cabeza con preocupación.

-Hey Beckett…- dijo para llamar su atención.

-Hey…- dijo ella sin intentar ocultar su estado. Algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Sé que no eres de las que hablan… pero dime si necesitas desahogarte…

-Estoy bien, Javi…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Mírate…- le dijo señalando su aspecto- no te había visto así desde hace casi un año…

-Cuando mataron a Montgomery… lo sé…- dijo y suspiró.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no está Castle contigo?- le preguntó Esposito.

-No quiero hablar de él ahora…

-¿Por qué? La última vez que lo vi por aquí estaba preocupado… ustedes se habían recuperado de una crisis importante… ¿a qué están jugando ahora?

-Javi… él está atrás de los que mataron a mi madre… ¿no te das cuenta?- le dijo como resaltando lo obvio.

-Beckett… él hizo lo que cualquier hombre hubiera hecho por protegerte… yo también hubiera actuado así…- le dijo él con sinceridad.

-A mí no me importa lo que tú o él hubieran hecho… esta es mi cruzada y no puedo soportar el egoísmo…

-¿Y quién está siendo egoísta aquí?- dijo él- ¿te has puesto a pensar que quizás tengas suerte y no te maten? ¿Y que cuando quieras acordarte lo habrás perdido?

-Él no es mi mayor prioridad en este momento… y menos después de lo que me hizo…- Kate miró hacia abajo con enojo.

-Pues debería serlo… todo ser humano necesita ser feliz… y créeme… quizás encuentres algo de paz si consigues atrapar al asesino de tu madre… pero eso no te dará felicidad… Castle lo hará…

Kate no contestó nada… solo se quedó pensativa y escuchó su celular.

-Beckett… si… ahí estaré señor…- dijo y cortó la comunicación- era Gates, me espera en su oficina…

Esposito salió tras ella que caminaba como si realmente tuviese apuro. Cuando llegó al despacho de Gates, golpeó y no esperó a que la capitana hiciera el menor movimiento para dejarla entrar.

-Detective… necesitaría tener unas palabras con usted…- dijo Gates en tono serio.

-Bien… esperaré afuera…- dijo Esposito y Kate lo tomó del brazo.

-Esposito es parte de mi equipo, y sospecho que su conversación conmigo tiene que ver con el caso que estamos investigando…

-Detective… el caso que están investigando no existe… está cerrado…

-Pero tenemos nueva evidencia…

-Nueva evidencia que será asignada a otro detective y le aseguro que se investigara con el nivel que se requiere…

-Pero señor…- dijo Kate con desesperación.

-Yo hablé con usted sobre esto, Beckett… no hay espacio para las vendettas personales aquí en mi jurisdicción… por lo tanto no puedo apoyarla en esto… además usted me ha ocultado información sobre el capitán Montgomery y esa es una irregularidad que no puedo tolerar…

-Señor… usted no entiende…

-La que no entiende es usted… si no se mantiene a prudente distancia de este caso, voy a tener que suspenderla…

-Mejor no se moleste… - dijo y sacó su placa y su arma y las colocó sobre el escritorio de Gates, que la siguió con la mirada- renuncio… no me sirve trabajar en estas condiciones…- le dijo y salió del lugar seguida por Esposito, que le hizo un gesto de desaprobación a Gates…

-Maldición…- Kate estuvo punto de descargar toda su furia contra su escritorio, pero algo llamó su atención y se detuvo. Arriba de unos informes, vio la libreta de notas que tenía Rick… por esos tiempos Rick usaba su teléfono casi para todo, pero de vez en cuando, Kate lo veía concentrado tomando notas en esa libreta.

Las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a sus mejillas y recordó cuanta falta le hacía, se imaginó todo lo que él podría estar diciéndole en este momento y trató de respirar hondo para dejar pasar un poco la sensación de soledad que la invadió…

Le pidió a Esposito que juntara sus cosas y tomó su chaqueta y la libreta de Rick, y decidió irse, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba pensar como haría para seguir adelante…

* * *

Caminó durante horas, sin rumbo, sin prestar atención a donde estaba, o a donde iba. Cada tanto ojeaba la libreta y la letra de Rick, tan personal, tan suya, la hacía volver a la realidad.

Se encontró sentada en una de las hamacas del parque en donde había estado con Rick luego de tres meses de no verlo, de no permitirse acercarse a él por miedo a confesarle que recordaba cada segundo de aquel día del disparo…

El clima estaba pesado, la primavera estaba llegando y la oscuridad de la tarde, casi noche, hacían presagiar que nadie podría salvarse de una fuerte tormenta…

Pero Kate no parecía prestar atención a nada… veía pasar a la gente apurada, pero ella estaba tan ausente, tan en lo suyo, que nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor le importaba…

Mientras se mecía pensativa, recordó muchas cosas que habían sucedido esos meses…

Recordó estar sentada en su cama de la clínica junto a Josh y verlo entrar con un ramo de flores, aún desafiando al que en ese entonces era su novio y con el que, según su padre, habían tenido un intercambio "poco amistoso"…

Recordó también su cara de decepción cuando ella le confirmó que no tenía recuerdos… y su sorpresa cuando ella se había presentado en la librería de enfrente, para firmar su libro y convencerlo de que la acompañara otra vez…

Recordó todo lo que habían hablado sentados en esas hamacas… su vuelta al trabajo y el apoyo que él le había brindado…

También recordó su propia desesperación cuando se enteró que él y Martha habían sido tomados de rehenes en el asalto al banco… y su decisión de sacarlos de ahí, con vida… y eso le trajo a la mente la forma en que había tenido que reprimir su necesidad de arrojarse en sus brazos y besarlo hasta que le dolieran los labios…

Y cuando recordó la agradable sensación que había sentido al despertarse y encontrarse esposada a él, la sensación de estar soñando, como siempre y descubrir que ese no era un sueño… y haber trabajado junto a él para poder liberarse… ahí sintió que estaba en el lugar equivocado… que él le hacía falta…

Algunas gotas gruesas la mojaron sin que se diera cuenta… el olor a humedad la distrajo un momento, pero solo para hacerle recordar cuando él le había salvado la vida… cuando había vuelto a buscarla… aquella vez en que ella había pensado que podría morirse en el fondo del río, atrapada en su auto… aquella vez en que hubiera podido matar a Sophia Turner por un ataque de celos…

Recordó con una media sonrisa la boda de Ryan… se vio entrando del brazo de él y originando un par de miradas sugestivas, se vio bailando con él y hablándole en secreto, con la excusa de que la música estaba fuerte…

Se vio acompañándolo a la presentación de la obra de su madre y apretando su mano para reconfortarlo…

La lluvia era intensa ahora, y Kate cerró los ojos y miró hacia arriba, volviendo a repetir para sus adentros, el: "por favor, Kate… no me dejes… quédate conmigo… te amo… te amo, Kate"

Volvió a escuchar su voz hacía un par de días, repitiéndoselo y se oyó diciéndoselo ella misma… recordó sus labios… esa vez en que habían fingido estar borrachos… si tan solo no hubiesen estado en peligro Ryan y Esposito… las cosas hubiesen sido muy distintas…

Perder a Rick era una locura… durante un momento, Kate luchó contra su propio enojo… le molestaba que él le estuviese ocultando cosas… sus motivos eran egoístas… pero también los de ella… Esposito se lo había hecho notar…

Se levantó de la hamaca con resolución, su ropa chorreaba agua, ahora llovía un poco menos…

Y sin saber cómo había llegado hasta ahí, se encontró tocando el timbre de la casa de Rick…

* * *

**No me maten... se viene el final? Quizás no... Gracias por leer, como SIEMPRE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Mientras trataba de escuchar si había algún ruido que le indicara que Rick abriría la puerta, Kate intentó calmarse, su corazón latía a toda prisa y sentía que el pecho iba a estallarle.

Habían terminado muy mal la última vez que habían hablado. Kate lo había tratado pésimo y aunque sentía que en algún punto tenía razón, se sentía culpable por eso, porque sabía que más allá de que él hubiera hecho algo incorrecto, lo había hecho para cuidarla, estuviera ella de acuerdo con eso o no…

Pensó en qué le diría… y no supo qué… pensó en que podría decirle él… en cómo reaccionaría al verla… y no supo que sucedería… y para el momento en que pensaba dar media vuelta e irse, escuchó la puerta…

Cuando Rick se asomó al abrir la puerta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. En una milésima de segundo no supo que decir ni qué hacer… y fue una milésima de segundo porque ese fue el tiempo en que Kate tardó en arrojarse en sus brazos y aferrarse a él como si su vida dependiera de eso…

Estaba toda mojada, y Rick solo atinó a apretarla en sus brazos, correspondiendo a ese abrazo sin comprender todavía a qué se debía… mientras empujaba la puerta para cerrarla…

Durante varios segundos, Rick ponderó la idea de separarla para poder mirarla a los ojos y preguntarle lo que sucedía… pero eso no fue así… no se atrevió… y tampoco quiso… la extrañaba demasiado para eso…

Kate se tomó su tiempo y cuando separó la cara de su pecho lo miró a los ojos.

-No voy a perderte por esto…- le dijo casi sin aliento y cuando él estaba por contestar, Kate no pudo reprimirse más y lo besó… efusivamente… sin pensar, como siempre había querido hacerlo… y el deseo que tantos años habían mantenido oculto, simplemente no podía controlarse más...

Rick pareció sorprendido al principio, pero luego comenzó a responder de la misma forma.

Se preguntó qué pasaría luego… y no encontró respuesta… después de todo, ¿acaso importaba?

¿Acaso tenía sentido rechazarla, decirle que quizás necesitaba otro tipo de apoyo y que este juego era peligroso y los podía lastimar a ambos?

Ella le había dicho que lo amaba… igual que él… y aunque estuviera enojada… y todo eso fuera producto de su enojo, de su frustración, Rick se sentía incapaz detenerla… porque tampoco quería… porque estaba cansado de hacer siempre lo correcto…

Kate apretó su cuerpo al de él y sus manos desabotonaron, nerviosas, los botones de su camisa… Rick deslizó sus manos y le quitó su chaqueta, se detuvieron un segundo, se miraron a los ojos.

Rick pudo ver la intensidad en la mirada de ella y sus labios volvieron a colapsar, hubo algunos gritos de frustración mientras la ropa caía al suelo, al lado de ellos, sobre todo porque la de ella estaba mojada y eso dificultaba el poder quitarla con facilidad…

Cuando solo les quedaba la ropa interior, Rick volvió a mirarla a los ojos y quiso asegurarse de que ella no se arrepentiría…

-Por favor…- le dijo ella, esa fue su respuesta, eso fue todo lo que necesitó él para asegurarse de que Kate quería seguir adelante.

La levantó en brazos mientras ella lo miraba embelesada y la llevó a su baño. Kate se sorprendió un poco, estaba tan sobrepasada por el deseo que sentía en ese momento que cuando él tomó su cara entre las manos y volvió a besarla, tuvo que interrumpir el beso para preguntarle…

-Rick… qué haces?- le dijo sin comprender. Su voz era grave, su excitación evidente.

-No quiero que te enfermes… estás mojada… - dijo él tratando de concentrarse en sus palabras y no en el deseo.

-Rick…

-Nadie dijo que debías ducharte sola…- le dijo y alzó las cejas y entonces la vio sonreír mientras preparaba el baño.

-Ah…- fue su turno de alzar la ceja con interés.

-¿No te gusta la idea?- le dijo él para cerciorarse.

-Lo único que me importa es sentirte…- le dijo y atrapó sus labios otra vez, deslizando hacia abajo sus bóxers mientras él luchaba con la ropa interior de ella.

Una vez que estuvieron piel contra piel, él no pudo evitar separarse un poco y observarla.

-Hermosa…- dijo y ella se ruborizó. Rick extendió su mano y rozó con sus dedos la cicatriz en su pecho. Kate se paralizó. Había olvidado lo horrible que se veía esa cicatriz y la cantidad de sentimientos que despertaba en ella.

-Rick… - dijo a modo de disculpa y Rick, que tenía los ojos puestos en la cicatriz la miró a los ojos sin comprender.

-Yo sé lo que significa para ti esta marca… pero para mí… además de todo eso… me recuerda la primera vez que me atreví a decirte lo que siento… si no hubiera sido por lo que pasó, no sé si te lo hubiera dicho…- Kate sonrió, sabía que él tenía razón… y ahora tenía un nuevo sentimiento para con esa cicatriz… el agradecimiento…

Rick se colocó bajo la ducha y la tomó de la mano. Kate lo observó un momento y sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Algo en su memoria se disparó y recordó alguna fantasía que había tenido de verlo así, con el agua recorriéndolo, mirándola con intensidad…

Kate entró y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Rick… lo besó mientras apretaba su cuerpo al de él. El agua tibia acariciaba su piel de la misma forma en que lo hacía Rick…

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que él la levantó y la apoyó contra la pared, mientras ella acomodaba sus piernas alrededor de su cadera…

Y entonces, Rick jadeó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella cuando la sintió parte suya. El ritmo fue lento porque él así lo quiso, hizo lo imposible por disfrutar cada segundo y ella respetó su decisión. Se moría de ganas de pedirle más y más… pero no hacía falta, de esa forma lenta y pausada, Kate no necesito mucho esfuerzo para llegar al máximo placer.

Y de pronto, se encontró diciendo su nombre mientras hundía sus uñas en los hombros de él, avasallada por la sensación…

Rick la sostuvo mientras besaba su pecho, desesperado por encontrar el clímax como ella. No tardó mucho tiempo más, sobre todo cuando ella, luego de recuperarse, apretó su pecho al de él y comenzó a estimularlo hablándole al oído… sensualmente…

Minutos más tarde, luego de que él se recuperara, la bajó suavemente y la hizo girar, abrazándola por detrás y besando su cuello. Tomó el jabón y la esponja y comenzó a masajear su cuerpo con suavidad.

Kate cerró los ojos ante la sensación nueva que sentía… por un lado podía percibir la ternura con que él la trataba, pero por otro, sentía que su excitación iba creciendo poco a poco y la pasión estaba ganando terreno.

Una vez que Rick terminó con su tarea, colocó un poco de shampoo en sus manos y masajeó su cabello. Sus dedos dibujaron formas extrañas en su cuero cabelludo y eso la hizo relajarse. Y cuando él se disponía a enjuagarla, Kate suspiró.

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo él en el oído.

-Muy bien…- dijo ella y sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

Rick finalizó su tarea y rápidamente se enjabonó el cuerpo y el cabello. Y cuando se estaba enjuagando, ella giró y se quedó observándolo.

-¿Apreciando el paisaje, detective?- le dijo alzando una ceja seductor.

-¿Acaso no se me permite disfrutarlo?- le preguntó ella juguetona.

-Tengo que reconocer que me siento intimidado por la intensidad de su mirada…- siguió él.

-Vamos a la cama…- le dijo mientras cerraba la canilla.

-¿Quieres… quieres decir que…?- dijo él sin comprender.

-¿Qué te pasa últimamente, Castle? ¿Acaso tengo que repetirte todo?

-¿Te quedarás a dormir?- igualmente preguntó.

-¿Te molestaría que me quede?

-No… ¿cómo se te ocurre? Es solo que…- intentó él.

-¿Podemos ir a la cama o no?- insistió ella y él sonrió.

Rick tomó una toalla y la ayudó a secarse y a envolverse. Y luego hizo lo mismo con él y la anudó a su cintura… y cuando Kate lo observó, se mordió el labio reprimiendo las sensaciones que le causaba verlo así…

Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación. Rick estaba maravillado de la actitud de Kate, y si le hubieran preguntado, Kate hubiese dicho lo mismo…

Rick se recostó en la cama y la tomó en sus brazos. Kate se acurrucó con él y suspiró.

Había mucho de qué hablar… y muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero en ese momento solo quería sentirlo cerca.

Kate cerró los ojos y a pesar de eso, sintió que la habitación se iluminaba por un relámpago. Segundos después, cuando el trueno resonó, Rick instintivamente la apretó más contra su cuerpo y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír… afuera volvía a llover, pero eso no importaba, por primera vez en siglos… ella estaba donde debía estar…

* * *

**Rick y Kate se deben una pequeña conversación, en mi opinión, claro... por lo tanto, yo se las debo a ustedes... nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mientras me como las uñas contando los minutos para ver "Always" les dejo este, creo el último capítulo de esta historia.  
**

**Capítulo 4**

Rick abrió los ojos cuando sintió que Kate se movía en sus brazos. Le costó conectar con la realidad pero sonrió instintivamente.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba inquieta y la escuchó llorar.

-Kate…- dijo con suavidad mientras trataba de enfocar sus ojos en la cara de ella, a pesar de la oscuridad.

-Mmm?- respondió solo ella y abrió los ojos.

-Estabas soñando…- le dijo acariciándole la cara con ternura.

-Creo que si…- dijo en voz baja ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si…- dijo ella y apoyó su nariz en el cuello de él, intentando normalizar su respiración, no quería acordarse de lo que soñaba, pero debía ser algo malo, porque se sentía angustiada.

-Kate… yo…- dijo él y ella lo miró a los ojos- yo quiero disculparme… desde el primer momento supe que te haría sufrir con esto… pero la verdad es que prefería tu sufrimiento a que te mataran…- le dijo y sacudió la cabeza con impotencia.

-Lo sé, Rick… y eso me enoja, pero te entiendo… por eso volví… porque me di cuenta de que no importa lo que pase… no puedo perderte… eres demasiado importante para mi…- Kate le sonrió con sinceridad y Rick sintió que su corazón estallaba de felicidad.

-Después de todo… tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí…- dijo y sonrió.

-Supongo…- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo.

Ambos se rieron un rato y luego él se colocó sobre ella.

-Sin dudarlo… siento que podría morir por ti, Rick…- le dijo ella.

-Prométeme que nunca lo harás…- le dijo él con seriedad.

-No puedo…- dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Promételo, Kate… por favor…

-No puedo, Rick… en serio…- dijo ella y levantó la cabeza para besarlo.

Rick intentó seguir la conversación pero no pudo, Kate se empecinó en seguir besándolo y terminó haciéndolo girar y colocándose ella sobre él.

-Kate… - insistió él mientras ella besaba su cuello y sus hombros.

-Mmm?- dijo solo ella, evidentemente no necesitaba hablar por el momento.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Ahora?- dijo ella en tono de protesta, no podía dejar de besarlo, al parecer toda esa tensión reprimida durante años se le estaba volviendo en contra. Y tampoco quería hablar… no se sentía en condiciones de hacerlo, demasiado le había ocurrido esos días.

-Ahora, Kate…- le dijo y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, para mirarla a los ojos.

Rick se incorporó y besó sus labios. Kate intentó convencerlo de seguir, pero no pudo, evidentemente necesitaba hablar y ella no quería contrariarlo.

-Está bien…- le dijo y se arrodilló frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos- ¿qué quieres saber?

-Quiero saber qué te hizo cambiar de idea… me odiaste, Kate… borraste de un plumazo tres años y medio de estar juntos por esto…

-Lo que siento por ti… lo que tú sientes por mi… no lo se… estuve un buen rato pensando sentada en el parque… ni siquiera me di cuenta de que llovía… y cuando quise acordar… estaba aquí…

-¿Qué pasó con el caso?- quiso saber él.

-No quiero hablar de eso…- le dijo mirando hacia abajo, evitando sus ojos.

-Por favor, Kate…- insistió él.

-Supongo que… quedará sin resolver… como siempre…- dijo ella.

-¿Pasó algo?- quiso saber él.

-Pasó que Gates me sacó del caso… me dijo que ella no quería vendettas personales en su jurisdicción y eso fue todo…

-Bueno… al menos alguien más lo hará por ti…

-No creo…- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza con fastidio.

-¿Por qué?

-Si te manipularon a ti, pueden hacerlo con ella… - Kate suspiró y volvió a mirarlo- quiero que sepas que renuncié… le dejé a Gates mi placa y mi arma…

-¿Qué?- dijo él y tomó sus manos, apretándolas con ternura- ¿cómo?

-Simplemente… no me gusta que me obliguen a apartarme… yo tenía un objetivo… algo pensado para mi vida… y si ella no quiere contar conmigo… yo tampoco lo hago con ella…

-Kate…- dijo él y se puso serio. Sintió una sensación extraña y por un segundo meditó si debía decirle lo que pensaba.

Kate levantó la vista y vio algo raro en sus ojos que no pudo descifrar.

-Ya está Rick… no quiero pensar más en eso…

-Kate…- dijo y volvió a tomar su cara entre sus manos- dime que no hiciste todo esto para conseguir que te ayude a investigar por tu cuenta…- le dijo y ella abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¿A qué te refieres con "todo esto"?- dijo ella tratando de alejar las ideas que se le ocurrían.

-Me refiero a venir a buscarme… a decidirte a estar conmigo así…

-Tú crees que tuvimos sexo para… - dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, no lo podía creer.

-Kate…- Rick se dio cuenta de que las cosas se veían peor de lo que él quería significar.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?- le dijo y algunas lágrimas asomaron por sus mejillas.

-Solo… te conozco… sé que no te detienes ante nada… se que estás desesperada por encontrar un final para todo esto… y también sé que me quieres a tu lado… para acompañarte, para ayudarte… y el hecho de haber dado este paso… de alguna manera nos pone ante la decisión, si queremos que esto siga… y…

-Rick… todavía no tengo decidido lo que haré con esto… la verdad es que estoy demasiado dolida… me siento sola… siento que nadie me comprende… que todos fingen interés por mí, pero a nadie le importa realmente lo que yo siento…

-Eso no es así…

-Déjame terminar…- le pidió ella con lágrimas en los ojos- si vine a verte… es porque no puedo vivir sin ti, Rick… porque te necesito a mi lado… pase lo que pase… porque entendí que necesitas amarme mucho para arriesgarte como lo haces por mi… se que al principio solo fue inmadurez… solo te gusté y te gustó lo que yo hacía… pero luego… te pasó lo que a mi… no pudiste alejarte…

-Es cierto…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Lo sé… - dijo ella y le devolvió la sonrisa- y yo sé que me tomó más de lo que esperabas llegar a esta conclusión y poder actuar en consecuencia… pero finalmente, aquí estoy…- le dijo y se mordió el labio con emoción.

-Kate… yo quiero hacerte una pregunta… quiero saber qué sucederá si yo me mantengo en lo que te dije… que te quiero fuera de todo esto para poder mantenerte viva… para que podamos seguir juntos…

-Eso es difícil de contestar ahora… cuando todavía no he pensado en qué pasará… pero estoy segura de que me costará seguir adelante sabiendo que no te tendré conmigo…

-Bien…- le dijo él y la besó húmedamente, y ella se dejó llevar un momento por la sensación que todavía le costaba asmilar.

-Unos segundos después, Rick la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-¿No crees que tú y yo nos debemos unas palabras? Quiero decir… ahora que nos estamos mirando a los ojos…- dijo él y ella alzó la ceja.

-¿Palabras?- preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

-Me refiero a las palabras que un hombre y una mujer se dicen cuando están enamorados…- dijo él y fue su turno de alzar la ceja.

-Ah… esas…- dijo ella y sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Me harás sufrir mucho más?- le dijo él.

-No… te juro que no…- le dijo y acarició su cara con ternura.

-¿Entonces?- le dijo él, entreabriendo sus labios, como si con eso hiciera que ella hablara con mayor decisión.

-Te quiero a mi lado… te necesito… eres la persona más importante de mi vida, Rick… y aunque tú no lo quieras, moriría por ti sin dudarlo… aunque preferiría salvarme para poder estar contigo el resto de mi vida… compartir las pequeñas cosas… porque hemos compartido grandes cosas, Rick… y ahora es el turno de las pequeñas… la verdad es que no te tenía fe… cuando te conocí pensé… qué lástima… es un hombre increíble… pero no es el tipo de hombre que yo necesito… es inconstante… ha desperdiciado dos matrimonios y le gustan las modelos rubias…- dijo y sonrió ante la mirada de Rick.

-¿Eso pensabas?- le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Kate asintió y se ruborizó un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a expresar sus sentimientos de esa forma.

-Pero luego… cada café, cada noche que pasaste a mi lado persiguiendo asesinos, cada vez que con tus locas teorías me alegraste la vida, cada vez que me salvaste la vida… yo creo que a esta altura deben haber sido mucho más de nueve… - dijo y él sonrió- todo eso hizo que te metieras bajo mi piel y me llenaras de amor el corazón- siguió y de pronto se quedó muda, el llanto le impedía seguir hablando, y Rick acarició su cara pero quiso dejarla terminar- y me enamoré de ti, Rick… me enamoré de tu familia, de tu madre y de Alexis… y quiero que entiendas que preferí esperar todo este tiempo para poder mirarte a los ojos y decirte… te amo, Rick… con toda mi alma… como nunca me imaginé que podría amar… - terminó y sonrió mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

-No tienes idea de lo importante que es para mí que me hayas dicho esto…- dijo y besó sus manos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Por favor, Rick… necesito oírlo… - dijo ella con voz temblorosa, de repente se sentía vulnerable.

-Te amo Kate… no recuerdo hace cuanto… yo creo que toda mi vida he estado preparándome para reconocerte entre todas las mujeres que se cruzaron conmigo… y estoy feliz de haberlo hecho… y que tú correspondas mis sentimientos es lo mejor que podía pasarnos, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le dijo ella riendo cuando él la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó.

-¿Tanto? Tenía la impresión de que había estado esperándote…- dijo él revoleando los ojos casi con impaciencia.

-Tenías que aparecer antes… - le dijo señalándolo con el dedo.

-Es que… me distraje un poco con el paisaje…- dijo él y ella achicó los ojos.

-Dime cuantas veces pensaste que otra era "la indicada"…

-Bueno, sería un necio si no reconociera a mis dos esposas… aunque con Meredith supe que me casaba por Alexis… y con Gina… no lo sé… ¿qué importa ahora? Tú tampoco perdiste el tiempo, con todos esos tipos con los que estuviste…

-¿Me harás una escena?- rió ella divertida.

-Tengo que reconocer que los odié muchísimo… odié al tipo del FBI, y a Demming… Dios! ¡No sabes cuánto! Y al chico motociclista… lo debo haber asesinado de veinte formas diferentes en mi imaginación…- dijo arrugando la nariz con desagrado.

-Ninguno de ellos importa ahora, ¿verdad?- dijo ella y comenzó a besar su cuello húmedamente.

-Por supuesto que no… porque ahora eres mía… y yo no voy a dejarte escapar, detective Beckett…- le dijo él mientras la acomodaba sobre él sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Tan seguro está de eso, señor Castle?- le siguió el juego ella, recobrando el brillo en sus ojos, ya casi amanecía y la oscuridad no era absoluta.

-Totalmente seguro…- dijo él mientras le demostraba nuevamente, lo que se sentía ser uno solo, junto con ella.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que el sol iluminara de costado, las ventanas de la habitación. Ese sol que los encontraba saldando cuentas de lo que quizás debió suceder antes, pero que se retrasó inevitablemente por esas cosas de la vida… Rick y Kate venían amándose platónicamente desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora podían también amarse físicamente… y lo más importante de todo… no había más mentiras, ni ocultamientos, ni malos entendidos… podían ser sinceros uno con el otro, como siempre debió ser…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Por supuesto habrá más... pero no se si en esta historia... ¿qué opinan? **


End file.
